What to do in aan
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: Prussia, Seth, and America got bored and some fun things are about to happen tell me what u thing about prussia's pick up line i made it up on the spot


25 Fun Things To Do At McDonald's

Starring Seth, Awesome Prussia, an the Hero America

"Ok so I totally like found these on the Internet and you two awesome dudes are doing it with me". Seth said holding a long list.

"Sweet random shit". America said as we walked into McDonalds. Prussia had taken the liberty of dragging the other nations along for amusement.

The two males waited till everyone sat down and once they did the two sat in the corner. The started making out with themselves, earning stares.

"Aw your so awesome". Prussia muttered and Seth wondered over.

"Aren't they the cutest couples ever". She said with a huge smile.

HETALIA

"I'd like like seven Big Mac, 20 Milkshakes, 90 Large Fries and that's that". America said with a wide smile while everyone gaped at the order.

"Alright that will be 79.43 sir".

"Alright then". America said taking out a jar of pennies he 'happened' to have. "1-2- Th-Th". America struggled with the next number. "IGGY WHAT'S COMES AFTER TWO".

"THREE YOU GIT". England yelled sitting with the other allies.

" YO QUIERO TACO BELL". Seth yelled behind him, jumping up and down like she was having a spazzing attack.

"DAMNIT I LOST COUNT". America yelled and pick up the coins. After about ten minutes he managed to finally get the correct amount of money. "Oi I love kids so I'll just put the rest of this in the children's donations". America said and tried to shove a penny in sideways. Another five minutes passed and America looked up pissed. "How could you, I looked up to you guys, but you're only greedy. HOW DARE YOU RIP OFF THE CHILDREN'S DONATIONS".

"S-SIR PLEASE CALM DOWN, WE OF COURSE DON'T DO THAT MAYBE IF YOU TURNED THE COIN THEN IT WILL GO IN".

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID, THAT'S IT I WANT TO SEE YOUR MANAGER THIS MINUTE". At that minute a man with the name tag with 'manager' on it showed up.

"What's the problem Sir". He said with a smile.

"Everything dude". America said and leaned on the counter. "No one takes me serious, I can't keep a job, my wife left me with my 50 kids and I loved them but ya know".

"Sir this is a restaurant not therapy, please order or sit down". At this America turned with a glared and walked out the door. "You're gonna be reading about this in the papers". He said before walking away.

A few seconds later America came through drive thru, on foot. He stopped at the window with a smile.

"Hi I ordered something, never got it, and payed for it so I'll order again".

"S-Sir you have to have a car".

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO HELP THE ENVIRONMENT". He said and walked away, unable to be seen so Seth hopped up to the counter.

"Hello how can I help you". The same girl asked.

"Hi I want a shake with bacon on the side, also I need three copies of the receipt for filing reasons".

"Um miss, you can't have bacon thats with breakfast items".

"I GUESS YOU REALLY DONT WANNA SEE ME SMILE DO YOU, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I DON'T EXACTLY FEEL LIKE SMILING IN LIGHT OF THE EXTENGUATING CIRCUMSTANCES". Seth yelled glaring at the girl.

"I-I sorry Miss it's rules".

"FINE THEN GET ME A LARGE SODA".

"Yes". The girl said crying and after receiving and paying Seth went to the soda machine. She sat the cup there and let it over flow. She let the hole machine flooded and the manager ran out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING".

"What does it look like".

"WHY".

"Cause it's more fun than the bathroom toilets flooding". She responded and took a hand full of straws. She sat down and shot the wrappers at the nations before she ran out.

"H-Hello S-Sir". The poor girl said crying.

"Gissndk, sofndj, ajdix-JSBDJSJ". Prussia said and the girl looked confused.

"I-I don't speak gibberish sir". She said and Prussia looked confused.

"Vhat I said I'll have a cheeseburger".

"Alrig-".

"No, chicken nuggets".

"Sir".

"Cheeseburger". Prussia said and slapped himself in the face, the other nations didn't even act anymore.

"Sir".

"I VANT CHEESEBURGER DAMNIT". After that Prussia got his burger, paid, and sat down. He took two bites out of it and rushed back up to the girl. "My burgers cold I want another".

"Oh sorry sir". The girl said and after he got his new cheeseburger he repeated his actions.

"This is cold too".

"Our grill must be on the fritz I'll get another". Once again he repeated it and got angrier each time.

"This time check the temp". He said and leaned against the counter. "So baby how was your day, the awesome me had a boring day".

"Sir please get out of the way my son is hungry". A woman said holding her five year old son.

"Shut up un-awesome person, the awesome me can do vhatever I vant so stop being a bitch".

"AH". The woman covered her sons ears.

"MANAGER". The cashier yelled and Prussia split outside.

About five minutes later the trio walked in with burger king crowns on and bright smiles.

"Shit". England said covering his face.

Prussia climbed on top of a table and pulled out a megaphone. America went to the play area, and Seth sat down with candy.

"HELLO UN-AWESOME PEOPLE IM AWESOME GILBERT, NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I CHOSE TO SHOW MY AWESOME SELF TO ALL YOU NOBODIES. THE REASON IS BECAUSE AWESOME ME". Prussia yelled with the megaphone.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP". England yelled .

"This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way". He said blasting the megaphone at Britain and then turn back to see the girl at the counter. He wink at her making her blush. "Hey un-awesome girl, how about you give me a cheaper price and I'll invade your vital regions with my five meters". At this many people choked on their soda, or died laughing, like his companions. The girl blushed heavily as the manager chased after Prussia.

Meanwhile Seth was busy chucking candy at the employee cooking. The employee had enough and threw it back at Seth. "HELP HARASSMENT". She yelled and everyone thought, your harassing them. The manager snagged Seth and Prussia by their shirts and glared at them. Seth curled up and held her stomach, while she did that she pressed a button for the fart machine in her back pocket. "Man, I knew I shouldn't have eaten here". He sat her back down and she ran into the bathroom.

"Where is that last one of you".

"HA HA HA IM UP HERE". America yelled standing on top of the play place.

"AMERICA YOU IDIOT GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF". England yelled and America fell off. There was a resounding pop when he hit the ground.

"MY FRIEND". Prussia yelled and ran to and 'unconscious' America. "OH NO MY SEMI AWESOME FRIEND IS DEAD IM SUEING YOUR ASSES". He yelled and dragged America outside.

"Um excuse me are you the manager". A woman asked and the man turned with a smile.

"Yes How may I help you".

"There's a girl selling white castle burgers in the bathroom". Just as she said that Seth walked out and over to Denmark. She stole one of his burgers and went to the counter, dropping it in front of the girl.

"I'm allergic to nuclear waste mixed with gasoline byproducts". She said and walked out as Prussia walked in. He picked up the advertisement thingy. He read it and flipped it several times before slamming it down. "Awesome me knows what I'm going to order, I'm ready". After about five minutes,when no one came over to him he screamed out. "Waiter". After another five minutes Prussia got up and stomp out of the restaurant with the advertisement thingy. He turned around, came back in, and threw the advertisement thingy at the cashier and yelled. "Your service sucks. You just lost yourself the most awesomest customer, you hear that. The most awesomest customer. Your not gonna see my awesome smile". He charged out of McDonalds mumbling about how awesome he was and how they should suck his five meters.

"Well then, let's head back to the meeting shall we". England said standing up, then the trio returned with a camera and walked over to the counter.

"Hello Miss. we are currently live on 20/20, this segments called, What to do in a McDonalds".

"Oh my god, Oh my god". She said and covered her mouth. The three were later pulled out of the restaurant and beaten a bit by the others.

_

1. Sit in a corner and pretend like you're making out with yourself. (This works even better when 2 people are doing it separately.)

2. Pay entirely in pennies.

3. Tell them you require three copies of the receipt for filing reasons.

4. Order a shake, and tell them you want bacon with it. If they say no, complain loudly for others to hear, and scream out, "I guess you really don't wana see me smile do you, because right now I don't exactly feel like smiling in light of the extenuating circumstances!"

5. Ask to see the manager, then complain to him about all of life's problems. If they don't let you talk to the manager, walk out muttering, "You're gonna be reading about this in the papers."

6. While you're in line, jump up and down like you're having a spazz attack and scream repeatedly, "YO QUIERO TACO BELL!"

7. Sell White Castle food in the restrooms. Then when people get food poisoning you can blame it on McDonald's.

8. Walk in wearing a Burger King hat. (Great when 3 or 4 people do this at the same time.)

9. Bring in a fart machine and keep setting it off, meanwhile making comments like, "Man, I knew I shouldn't have eaten here."

10. Return your food and tell them you're allergic to nuclear waste mixed with gasoline byproducts.

11. Bring in a video camera and tell them they're live on 20/20. (You should see the looks on their faces!)

12. Stand on a table with a megaphone and whenever somebody complains say, "This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way."

13. Flood the soda fountain machine. (It's more interesting than flooding toilets.)

14. Walk to the drive-thru window and order. (If you really wanna tick 'em off, skateboard.)

15. Take about 30 or so straws and blow all the wrappers at people. If anyone gives you a look, act a bit too innocent.

16. Speak gibberish, and act confused when they try to tell you that they don't know how to speak gibberish too.

17. Chuck something at one of the employees. (I bet you five bucks they chuck it back.)

18. Chuck Skittles, M&Ms, or other small candy back into the cooking area.

19. Take two bites out of your burger, then tell the employee it's cold and ask for a new one. Then repeat. And repeat. And repeat."

20. Act like a schizo while you're ordering. ("I'll have a cheeseburger." "No, chicken nuggets!" "Cheeseburger!") Slap yourself to make it look convincing.

21. Climb on top the Play Place. When they tell you to come down, fall off and pretend your hurt, then threaten to sue.

22. When it's your turn to order, start a  
conversation with the employee. Ask them how was their day, etc. When someone gets ticked and calls for the manager, scram, or start a conversation with him too.

23. Try to stuff your coins sideways into the charity box. Then when they don't fit, start complaining loudly about how McDonald's is so greedy and how they're ripping off their charities. (Act really outraged about it.)

24. Try to bribe an employee for cheaper food. If they give in, call the manager. (Keep any food they gave you, though.)

25. Walk in and go sit down in a seat, then grab the little table advertisement thingy, (you know what I'm talking about, the triangular thingy by the salt and pepper, yeah that.) Well look at it turning it over and over and then say defiantly, "I know what I'm going to order, I'm ready!" After about five minutes, scream out, "Waiter!" Then after about five more minutes get up, and stomp out of the restaurant with the advertisement thingy. Then turn arround, come back in, and throw the advertisement thingy at the cashier and yell, "Your service sucks! You just lost yourself a customer, you hear that! A customer! Your not gonna see me smile!"

25 Fun Things To Do At McDonald's

Starring Seth, Awesome Prussia, an the Hero America

"Ok so I totally like found these on the Internet and you two awesome dudes are doing it with me". Seth said holding a long list.

"Sweet random shit". America said as we walked into McDonalds. Prussia had taken the liberty of dragging the other nations along for amusement.

The two males waited till everyone sat down and once they did the two sat in the corner. The started making out with themselves, earning stares.

"Aw your so awesome". Prussia muttered and Seth wondered over.

"Aren't they the cutest couples ever". She said with a huge smile.

HETALIA

"I'd like like seven Big Mac, 20 Milkshakes, 90 Large Fries and that's that". America said with a wide smile while everyone gaped at the order.

"Alright that will be 79.43 sir".

"Alright then". America said taking out a jar of pennies he 'happened' to have. "1-2- Th-Th". America struggled with the next number. "IGGY WHAT'S COMES AFTER TWO".

"THREE YOU GIT". England yelled sitting with the other allies.

" YO QUIERO TACO BELL". Seth yelled behind him, jumping up and down like she was having a spazzing attack.

"DAMNIT I LOST COUNT". America yelled and pick up the coins. After about ten minutes he managed to finally get the correct amount of money. "Oi I love kids so I'll just put the rest of this in the children's donations". America said and tried to shove a penny in sideways. Another five minutes passed and America looked up pissed. "How could you, I looked up to you guys, but you're only greedy. HOW DARE YOU RIP OFF THE CHILDREN'S DONATIONS".

"S-SIR PLEASE CALM DOWN, WE OF COURSE DON'T DO THAT MAYBE IF YOU TURNED THE COIN THEN IT WILL GO IN".

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID, THAT'S IT I WANT TO SEE YOUR MANAGER THIS MINUTE". At that minute a man with the name tag with 'manager' on it showed up.

"What's the problem Sir". He said with a smile.

"Everything dude". America said and leaned on the counter. "No one takes me serious, I can't keep a job, my wife left me with my 50 kids and I loved them but ya know".

"Sir this is a restaurant not therapy, please order or sit down". At this America turned with a glared and walked out the door. "You're gonna be reading about this in the papers". He said before walking away.

A few seconds later America came through drive thru, on foot. He stopped at the window with a smile.

"Hi I ordered something, never got it, and payed for it so I'll order again".

"S-Sir you have to have a car".

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO HELP THE ENVIRONMENT". He said and walked away, unable to be seen so Seth hopped up to the counter.

"Hello how can I help you". The same girl asked.

"Hi I want a shake with bacon on the side, also I need three copies of the receipt for filing reasons".

"Um miss, you can't have bacon thats with breakfast items".

"I GUESS YOU REALLY DONT WANNA SEE ME SMILE DO YOU, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW I DON'T EXACTLY FEEL LIKE SMILING IN LIGHT OF THE EXTENGUATING CIRCUMSTANCES". Seth yelled glaring at the girl.

"I-I sorry Miss it's rules".

"FINE THEN GET ME A LARGE SODA".

"Yes". The girl said crying and after receiving and paying Seth went to the soda machine. She sat the cup there and let it over flow. She let the hole machine flooded and the manager ran out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING".

"What does it look like".

"WHY".

"Cause it's more fun than the bathroom toilets flooding". She responded and took a hand full of straws. She sat down and shot the wrappers at the nations before she ran out.

"H-Hello S-Sir". The poor girl said crying.

"Gissndk, sofndj, ajdix-JSBDJSJ". Prussia said and the girl looked confused.

"I-I don't speak gibberish sir". She said and Prussia looked confused.

"Vhat I said I'll have a cheeseburger".

"Alrig-".

"No, chicken nuggets".

"Sir".

"Cheeseburger". Prussia said and slapped himself in the face, the other nations didn't even act anymore.

"Sir".

"I VANT CHEESEBURGER DAMNIT". After that Prussia got his burger, paid, and sat down. He took two bites out of it and rushed back up to the girl. "My burgers cold I want another".

"Oh sorry sir". The girl said and after he got his new cheeseburger he repeated his actions.

"This is cold too".

"Our grill must be on the fritz I'll get another". Once again he repeated it and got angrier each time.

"This time check the temp". He said and leaned against the counter. "So baby how was your day, the awesome me had a boring day".

"Sir please get out of the way my son is hungry". A woman said holding her five year old son.

"Shut up un-awesome person, the awesome me can do vhatever I vant so stop being a bitch".

"AH". The woman covered her sons ears.

"MANAGER". The cashier yelled and Prussia split outside.

About five minutes later the trio walked in with burger king crowns on and bright smiles.

"Shit". England said covering his face.

Prussia climbed on top of a table and pulled out a megaphone. America went to the play area, and Seth sat down with candy.

"HELLO UN-AWESOME PEOPLE IM AWESOME GILBERT, NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I CHOSE TO SHOW MY AWESOME SELF TO ALL YOU NOBODIES. THE REASON IS BECAUSE AWESOME ME". Prussia yelled with the megaphone.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP". England yelled .

"This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way". He said blasting the megaphone at Britain and then turn back to see the girl at the counter. He wink at her making her blush. "Hey un-awesome girl, how about you give me a cheaper price and I'll invade your vital regions with my five meters". At this many people choked on their soda, or died laughing, like his companions. The girl blushed heavily as the manager chased after Prussia.

Meanwhile Seth was busy chucking candy at the employee cooking. The employee had enough and threw it back at Seth. "HELP HARASSMENT". She yelled and everyone thought, your harassing them. The manager snagged Seth and Prussia by their shirts and glared at them. Seth curled up and held her stomach, while she did that she pressed a button for the fart machine in her back pocket. "Man, I knew I shouldn't have eaten here". He sat her back down and she ran into the bathroom.

"Where is that last one of you".

"HA HA HA IM UP HERE". America yelled standing on top of the play place.

"AMERICA YOU IDIOT GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF". England yelled and America fell off. There was a resounding pop when he hit the ground.

"MY FRIEND". Prussia yelled and ran to and 'unconscious' America. "OH NO MY SEMI AWESOME FRIEND IS DEAD IM SUEING YOUR ASSES". He yelled and dragged America outside.

"Um excuse me are you the manager". A woman asked and the man turned with a smile.

"Yes How may I help you".

"There's a girl selling white castle burgers in the bathroom". Just as she said that Seth walked out and over to Denmark. She stole one of his burgers and went to the counter, dropping it in front of the girl.

"I'm allergic to nuclear waste mixed with gasoline byproducts". She said and walked out as Prussia walked in. He picked up the advertisement thingy. He read it and flipped it several times before slamming it down. "Awesome me knows what I'm going to order, I'm ready". After about five minutes,when no one came over to him he screamed out. "Waiter". After another five minutes Prussia got up and stomp out of the restaurant with the advertisement thingy. He turned around, came back in, and threw the advertisement thingy at the cashier and yelled. "Your service sucks. You just lost yourself the most awesomest customer, you hear that. The most awesomest customer. Your not gonna see my awesome smile". He charged out of McDonalds mumbling about how awesome he was and how they should suck his five meters.

"Well then, let's head back to the meeting shall we". England said standing up, then the trio returned with a camera and walked over to the counter.

"Hello Miss. we are currently live on 20/20, this segments called, What to do in a McDonalds".

"Oh my god, Oh my god". She said and covered her mouth. The three were later pulled out of the restaurant and beaten a bit by the others.

_

1. Sit in a corner and pretend like you're making out with yourself. (This works even better when 2 people are doing it separately.)

2. Pay entirely in pennies.

3. Tell them you require three copies of the receipt for filing reasons.

4. Order a shake, and tell them you want bacon with it. If they say no, complain loudly for others to hear, and scream out, "I guess you really don't wana see me smile do you, because right now I don't exactly feel like smiling in light of the extenuating circumstances!"

5. Ask to see the manager, then complain to him about all of life's problems. If they don't let you talk to the manager, walk out muttering, "You're gonna be reading about this in the papers."

6. While you're in line, jump up and down like you're having a spazz attack and scream repeatedly, "YO QUIERO TACO BELL!"

7. Sell White Castle food in the restrooms. Then when people get food poisoning you can blame it on McDonald's.

8. Walk in wearing a Burger King hat. (Great when 3 or 4 people do this at the same time.)

9. Bring in a fart machine and keep setting it off, meanwhile making comments like, "Man, I knew I shouldn't have eaten here."

10. Return your food and tell them you're allergic to nuclear waste mixed with gasoline byproducts.

11. Bring in a video camera and tell them they're live on 20/20. (You should see the looks on their faces!)

12. Stand on a table with a megaphone and whenever somebody complains say, "This isn't Burger King, you can't have it your way."

13. Flood the soda fountain machine. (It's more interesting than flooding toilets.)

14. Walk to the drive-thru window and order. (If you really wanna tick 'em off, skateboard.)

15. Take about 30 or so straws and blow all the wrappers at people. If anyone gives you a look, act a bit too innocent.

16. Speak gibberish, and act confused when they try to tell you that they don't know how to speak gibberish too.

17. Chuck something at one of the employees. (I bet you five bucks they chuck it back.)

18. Chuck Skittles, M&Ms, or other small candy back into the cooking area.

19. Take two bites out of your burger, then tell the employee it's cold and ask for a new one. Then repeat. And repeat. And repeat."

20. Act like a schizo while you're ordering. ("I'll have a cheeseburger." "No, chicken nuggets!" "Cheeseburger!") Slap yourself to make it look convincing.

21. Climb on top the Play Place. When they tell you to come down, fall off and pretend your hurt, then threaten to sue.

22. When it's your turn to order, start a  
conversation with the employee. Ask them how was their day, etc. When someone gets ticked and calls for the manager, scram, or start a conversation with him too.

23. Try to stuff your coins sideways into the charity box. Then when they don't fit, start complaining loudly about how McDonald's is so greedy and how they're ripping off their charities. (Act really outraged about it.)

24. Try to bribe an employee for cheaper food. If they give in, call the manager. (Keep any food they gave you, though.)

25. Walk in and go sit down in a seat, then grab the little table advertisement thingy, (you know what I'm talking about, the triangular thingy by the salt and pepper, yeah that.) Well look at it turning it over and over and then say defiantly, "I know what I'm going to order, I'm ready!" After about five minutes, scream out, "Waiter!" Then after about five more minutes get up, and stomp out of the restaurant with the advertisement thingy. Then turn arround, come back in, and throw the advertisement thingy at the cashier and yell, "Your service sucks! You just lost yourself a customer, you hear that! A customer! Your not gonna see me smile!"


End file.
